We are one, we are Chaylor
by theBUEANO-thatsmii
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review. Chaylor


"Taylor? Tay-Tay? Please baby, let me in" cried Chad from outside the pine-surfaced door. He was sitting on the fluffy white carpet in the hallway of the McKessie household. Taylor had locked herself in her room, for the last week, only coming out to use the bathroom. Her mother had sadly passed away last week and Taylor had fallen into deep depression. She wasn't eating or sleeping or speaking and even her dad, who she was incredibly close to, couldn't get her to come out.

Gabriella tried and failed. Kelsi tried and failed. Martha tried and failed. The wildcats, minus Chad, tried and failed. Various members of her family tried and failed. Her sister and brother, Tania and Marcus, tried failed. And everybody had given up hope. That is, until, Troy suggested Chad. Since he was Taylor's boyfriend and her "everything" maybe, just maybe, she would listen to him. They all agreed that it was probably the best and only solution. They called Chad, he came, he sat, he knocked. He bribed, he coxed, but he never stopped trying.

Taylor sitting in her room in probably the same stop she was for about a week going mad. Not from depression, not from sadness but from Chad continuous speaking and knocking and bribing and coxing. She was pissed off, hungry, and thirsty. Not for food but for Chad. She missed his touch, his soft wet kisses, his warm hugs, his-her thoughts were interrupted by a banging. It was the door, Chad was at the door, Chad was knocking the door down.

He kicked the door and sent the top half of the handle down the other side of the hallway. He forced the door open and stepped inside. He looked at the floor and captured her eyes. Tears brimming her brown eyes. He shut the door and took his steps carefully. He sat in front of her and grabbed a cushion. He scurried in closer and pulled her onto his lap. She started crying and sobbed in into his chest. He started whispering sweet-nothings in her ear. **(AN: I know, full of cheese. Please forgive me.) **

She stared into his eyes and say something she hadn't been looking for but was silently hoping for, sympathy. He crocked his finger in a "come here" position. She came closer and sniffled flinched at his touch as he wiped her tears away. He softly kissed her lips and hugged her tightly. "Don't" he whispered. She looked at him from behind. "Don't what?" she said, her voice cracking. "Don't use the knife". Her eyes shot open. How'd he know. She started shaking her head. "You don't understand, I need this" she pulled out the knife and pushed him away. She got up and walked to the other side of the room. "You are not going through what I am. We are different." She slid the knife across her hand and winced at the pain. Chad watched as blood started to drop from her hand. He got up also and walked to her. "Give me the knife" he said plainly.

"No!" she screamed. "I-I have to….feel this. I need it" she cried. "You don't need pain. You need convincing. You're pathetic. Sitting around feeling sorry for yourself. If you want to feel pain go out there and do something about it" he exclaimed pointing towards the door. "You are just like your door. Half broken. Half of you is in remorse while the other half is remorseless. You don't need your blood you need somebody else's. Just to prove to you that we may not look the same but on the inside we are the same. I have blood that can spill. I feel the pain that you do. I cry the tears you do. I-" she cut him off. "What are you rambling about?!" He grabbed the knife knowing that she would be least expecting it. "We are one" he said as he slid the knife across his hand just like she did. He threw it across the room and showed her his hand as the blood dropped from his wound just like hers did. He cam forward to her and grasped her hand. He put her hand to his. "See that. My hand slits like yours, my blood spills like yours, my blood is yours."

She looked at their hands joined together. And for the first time in a week she smiled. She looked back at Chad and nodded. He winked. She understood.

"Chad, we are one?" she asked again, "if you're Chad and I'm Taylor, how are we one?"

He smiled down at her interlocking his fingers with hers. "Because, we're Chaylor."


End file.
